Do you have a death wish? chapter 1: The dream
by Mellinnium
Summary: This is the continued story of 'Could you be the one'. In the begginging Cruz is enjoying his day like normal ...until he has this dream about this little girl he does not recognize
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I couldn't make this in time...I was watching Fairy Tail and I just finished baka and test season 2. All I have to say is that Aki should really just choose minami already...seriously just look at himeji's cooking! But let's forget this and hope you have a great 4th of july

It was another day at the campsite, he was once again smoking. "Cruz what did I tell you about cigarettes?" Setsuna asked bored of asking the EXACT same question over and over. "Oh, let's see...yada-yada-yada, blah blabbiddi blah, so stop" he answered while blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Honestly, men. They never act smart now do they" Setsuna asked. "Fine, I guess we don't. Then next time I won't save you from almost getting fired that time" he yelled and gave her an evil glare. She began to pout and finally said in defeat "Fine, you win"

Cruz's dream

He was in the middle of nowhere, there was no light, nobody, nothing but him. "Where am I?" he suddenly began to feel the hem of his scarf being pulled. (He never stopped wearing the clothes he wore when Mio died in 'Could you be the one?' and when he washed them he went out naked). he turned his head and saw a little girl standing there with tears flowing from her eyes to her chin and dropping to the ground, wait ground? He searched all around him and he found himself in a dark alley. "What's going on?"

"Mister?" he paid his attention back to the girl, she looked so horrified. "Please, I'm begging you, please don't rape me" she was filled with worry and caution. Cruz didn't know what she meant so he knelt down to her height so he could talk to her, but just as he did she took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed him deep in the stomach. Her tears instantly stopped, and she grinned like the devil himself and glared at him like she had stabbed someone before without hesitation. "you aren't ever going to wake up from this dream" she said laughing maniacally. Then he blacked out.

Cruz woke up in a bed in a dark room, he tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain flow through his entire body. His muscles instantly lacked energy, and suddenly he fell back onto the bed. He then remembered what had happened and looked at his scar. "Shit, now everyone's gonna get the wrong idea at the base. Wait, oh yeah this is a dream" he remembered. He heard a door open and in came the little girl. He gave her a pissed off look, "Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me but let's make an agreement. I let you go and you can get out of this dream and you come back every night with some weapons and ammunition" the little girl said. "And why should I help YOU?" she started to get mad now "Because, I know where Adam Blade is"


	2. Chapter 2

" So how am I supposed to get these items for you, little girl?" asked Cruz. " First my name is Iyame, second just hold 'em in you're hands while you're sleeping" she told him with an attitude. " Jackass" he whispered, " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" " NOTHING!" they didn't notice but someone come in the building. The person crept behind the two...and then..." BOO!" Iyame shouted. (Wet disgusting sound), " Taku, d-did you j-just shit your pants?" Iyame asked the person. Taku is a friend Iyame has known since...well in the dream it's been 4 years and both are 7, but to Cruz...they just met. " I'm sorry honestly!" Taku screamed out so Iyame couldn't bop him on the head.

" Sorry Cruz, this is my friend Takumoto Shingata, he's my best friend. But he has a problem of shiting on himself like a baby, and it's been happening since he was a little child." Cruz looked at Taku, then he gasped. " What is it mr. Cruz?" Taku asked. ' Oh crap I can already feel myself waking up' he thought. " Listen kid, I'll get you what you need but I'll be asking you some questions next time. See ya" with that said ran out into the alley. Iyame ran after him, " wait..." but when she got outside she found the alley empty " My names Iyame" she wanted to talk to him more, she knew the world SHE lived in was a dream, everything FAKE. But she wanted to know about the real world, and she was about to ask him but he left. "Iyame? What did he mean whenhe said ' I'll get you what you want'?" Taku asked.

Cruz woke up and found Setsuna sleeping quietly on his chest. He slid his hand through her hair, and she woke up blushing a light pink. " Good morning sleepy head" Setsuna loved it when he joked around with her, even if it got her hurt a little. " Five more minutes please, I wanna savor the moments" Cruz agreed and he himself felt tired. after 2 minutes both were asleep again.

After that Cruz and Setsuna started having their own secret relationship. Cruz knew Mio would want him to move on, he hoped she was happy and that she's in a better place. Cruz took Setsuna to his place again that night, he closed the door then he looked at Setsuna she had a sinister smile. He smiled back and started kissing her lips and she kissed back, then both opened their mouthes to let their tongues do the talking. Cruz ended the kiss and started kissing her neck, as she moaned her pleasure Cruz started nibbing at her neck. soon both were in his bed unprotected and Cruz was on-top of her.

After their little battle of love Cruz fell asleep with some bullets in his right hand and he used his left hand to spoon with her. He had his manly pride up Setsuna's B-U-T-T and they were enjoying it. finally Cruz went into the dream, " Finally your here I've been wait ing forever"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a awhile, with school coming up it takes me a long time with these fanfics. Anyway I'm thinking this story will be the last MioXCruz fanfic I write. After this I'm thinking of creating a new story but for Soul eater, it's gonna be a SoulXPatty fanfic. Alright I'll just shut the hell up, I know you've been waiting too long now. Read and if you can leave a review for the next chapter.

* * *

(Dream)

" Finally you're here" She said pouting at him. " I've been waiting for hours now"

" Oh Ayame, I'm sorry if I came here late. You know me and my new girlfriend, Setsuna. We've been hitting it off, now she's pregnant" He said with oh such pride. " Hey where's Taku? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Cruz asked. "Well first of all from now on my new name is Ayame Schild, second that's a lie, and third I don't know where the hell he's gone to." As they were talking Cruz could sense a dark shadow come in. ' Could that be Taku? No,no, this energy I sense from whoever that is, or whatever. It's definantly human, but also not. I better use my powers right now." He was about to send a brain shockwave when...

* * *

(Cruz bunker)

"Hey, Cruz get up. Oh man my head hurts, and why the hell am I naked? Oh yeah, last night." She watched him get up, but soon they're heads collided. Setsuna was naked on-top of an also naked Cruz. " Oh hey Setsuna, wait why the hell is my stomach cold?" He asked looking at his stomach in shock, Setsuna didn't notice this. " Maybe it's just the breeze coming in" but she was wrong, she followed his eyes and only to find out...

that she was having her period on him. (If you don't know what it is, then don't bother asking me or anyone else. That is until you get to 6th or 7th grade and learn it in sex class, or like me let your cousin tell you) "Cruz... I-I-..." She was too embarrassed. "I HAVE TO GO!" she yelled moving quickly, and getting all her clothes and ran outside naked all the way to the infirmary. " Awwww yea, Cruz got some a' dat girl last night" Shouted one of his old friends... Price. He was there to comfort Cruz, also his childhood friend Yuri also came to brighten Cruz's day. But after 3 month's Cruz was finally cured of his depression, but then two new soldiers came in to camp, they're names... Blackburn and Montes. Ever since then Cruz had a problem with them, until they brought up her death. That's when Cruz lost it, he almost killed the guy, so the new commander: commander Campo sent him to solitary confinement for 9 weeks.

* * *

Ever since then Cruz hated him with all his life and heart, pure got out of his bed when Campo came in, " Ugh, Lieutenant Cruz please put some clothes on. When you're done meet me in the HQ" He said and before he left he said " Good luck with the kid" and with that said he left. ' Oh fuckin' holy shit! How did the commander know... oh Price, when he yelled.' he got his clothes on and left.

(HQ)

Cruz looked all around searching every high tech, mechanical room. finally he came to the control room, and saw Campo. He walked up to him, "Sir?" he asked wondering what it was this time, " Lieutenant, I need you go into the U.S to investigate a plane crash and a U.F.O sighting, which also crashed down in Roswell. You're mission will begin today and you will be going alone with Blackburn and Montes, ahh, ahh, ahh I know about your problem with them but your the only one open, the rest of the soldiers are either in the raid on moscow or other shit" He said. Then Montes came in giving Cruz a wide evil smirk, and Blackburn did the same. Cruz started to send the brain shockwaves he intended to use in his dream, "AHHH! holy shit Cruz what the hell!" both Blackburn and Montes yelled. "OH SO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH POWERS HUH?!" suddenly Blackburn was engulfed in blue fire and Montes was engulfed in black and purple flames. "Enough! Save this for Roswell!" yelled the commander.

Cruz said goodnight to Setsuna. He doesn't like goodbyes because of the death of mio. He got in the plane with Blackburn and Montes. " Oh I hope they don't die by fighting" said a worried Setsuna.

* * *

(9 hours later)

Montes was too tired so he fell asleep, " Go ahead Cruz, sleep" said an eager Blackburn. " No way in hell" Cruz muttered, although Blackburn could hear him because of his good hearing. " Alright guys we are about to land and- " BOOOOOOM! Something was attaking them and they're pilot was dead. " Well that's a horrible way to be woken up" yelled Montes. They each grabbed a parachute and dived from 2000 ft. into the sky. something was shooting at them, Cruz looked back and was shocked. "It's fuckin' U.F.O!" at 200 activated they're chutes, but at 25 ft. the U.F.O shot them and they all fell to the ground...in the woods.

(Woods near roswell)

Cruz got up and got his gun out as he past the next corner he screamed " AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Montes was stabbed in the stomach by a tree


End file.
